


Try, try again

by mousecat, notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Hello from the other side [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breaking Up & Making Up, Dating other people, M/M, Post-Canon, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousecat/pseuds/mousecat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: [18:52] Ryuu:This is your fifteen minute warning[18:52] Ryuu:the tekken and pilfered beer support group is on its way for u[18:52] Ryuu:pls be wearing pants at least[18:57] thunderthighs98:tf?[18:57] thunderthighs98:u never make me put on pants[18:58] Ryuu:no but Chikara does[18:58] thunderthighs98:o shitGrowing up often means leaving people behind, but sometimes change is just what a relationship needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you're new here, you may notice that this fic is part of a series. It's a standalone, however, so you don't have to read the other parts to understand this one. 
> 
> This story is actually set before the events of the other stories (although it overlaps somewhat with Some hot mess!), so it's totally fine to read this part first :D

**SATURDAY**

  
  


**[15:20] Asahi:**  hey Noya :)

**[15:20] Asahi:**  how’s it going? 

 

**[15:43] thunderthighs98:** Asahiiiiii

**[15:43] thunderthighs98:** :D i have a surprise for u!!

 

**[15:44] Asahi:** oh yeah? 

**[15:44] Asahi:** is it food? 

 

**[15:44] thunderthighs98:** i have intrests other than food

 

**[15:45] Asahi:** so it's to do with volleyball?

 

**[15:45] thunderthighs98:** no!!

**[15:45] thunderthighs98:** i take it back

**[15:45] thunderthighs98:** no surprise

 

**[15:47] Asahi:** Oh well, I suppose that's fair

**[15:47] Asahi:** No surprise for me

 

**[15:47] thunderthighs98:** ASAHI

 

**[15:47] Asahi:** I'm kidding, Noya :)

**[15:47] Asahi:** Are you staying over tonight?

**[15:47] Asahi:** My aunt and Riko have gone to stay with someone for the weekend

 

**[15:47] thunderthighs98:**  Yeah!!!

**[15:48] thunderthighs98:** but that's not the surprise :O

 

**[15:48] Asahi:** You're making me nervous now

 

**[15:48] thunderthighs98:** your ridiculous

**[15:48] thunderthighs98:**  ull like it I promise

**[15:49] thunderthighs98:**  i’ll be there in like an hour k?

 

**[15:49] Asahi:**  okay :)

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**MONDAY**

  
  


**[09:48] Riko-chan:**  hey Asahi-chan

**[09:48] Riko-chan:**  I saw Nishinoya leave

**[09:49] Riko-chan:**  is everything okay?

 

**[09:54] Asahi:**  It’s fine, thanks though

**[09:54] Asahi:**  Did you have a good weekend?

 

**[09:55] Riko-chan:**  are you sure? Did you guys have a fight?

 

**[09:57] Asahi:**  Something like that

**[09:57] Asahi:**  It’s really okay

 

**[09:57] Riko-chan:**  Asahi, I don’t mean to push, but it really didn’t look okay, 

**[09:58] Riko-chan:**  I know we aren’t super close, but if you need to talk…

 

**[10:02] Asahi:**  Sorry Riko-chan I really

**[10:03] Asahi:**  I just can’t right now

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[11:03] thunderthighs98:**  hey handsome

 

**[11:05] Ryuu:** hiya sweetness

**[11:05] Ryuu:**  couldnt get hold of u 

**[11:06] Ryuu:**  good wkend w Asahi?

 

**[11:06] thunderthighs98:**  im cashing in that voucher u gave me

 

**[11:06] Ryuu:**  the one for unlimited hugs or the other one

 

**[11:06] thunderthighs98:**  hugs

 

**[11:06] Ryuu:**  !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**[11:07] Ryuu:**  ill be rite over

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


_ [group chat: only the victors] _

  
  


**[12:17] Daichi:** stl cmn 2nt??

 

**[12:20] Suga:** of course we're still coming, Daichi! 

**[12:21] Suga:**  I assume

**[12:21] Suga:**  Asahi hasn't replied to me all weekend

**[12:21] Suga:**  has he replied to you?

 

**[12:21] Daichi:**  n

 

**[12:21] Suga:**  Oh well

**[12:23] Suga:**  What movie(s) did you want me to bring?

 

**[12:24] Daichi:** lmthnk

 

**[12:21] Suga:**  okay but you're going to have to type them out

**[12:21] Suga:**  or better yet just send me a picture 

 

**[12:33] Daichi:**  [img]

 

**[12:33] Suga:** bless you

 

**[12:36] Daichi:** whrs th wrdy brdy

 

**[12:36] Suga:** don't call Asahi a weirdy beardy

**[12:37] Suga:** I know you'd grow a beard if you could grow anything but weird little face pubes

 

**[12:37] Daichi:** hrsh 

 

**[12:42] Asahi:**  hey

**[12:42] Asahi:** sorry guys but um, I don't think I can make it tonight

 

**[12:42] Suga:**  don't pay him any attention, Asahi, he's jealous

 

**[12:43] Daichi:** m nt

 

**[12:44] Asahi:** it's really nothing to do with you guys

**[12:44] Asahi:** I promise

 

**[12:44] Daichi:** bf?

**[12:47] Daichi:** ???

 

**[12:47] Asahi:** um, yeah

 

**[12:48] Suga:**  what? 

**[12:48] Suga:**  did something happen?

**[12:52] Suga:**  Asahiiiiiiii

**[12:56] Suga:** omg this is outrageous

 

**[12:58] Asahi:** he got a new haircut

 

**[12:58] Daichi:** wtf

 

**[13:00] Suga:** omg I just ran into Riko

**[13:00] Suga:** over a haircut Asahi? Really??

 

**[13:01] Daichi:** wht hpnd?

**[13:01] Daichi:** whs rko??

 

**[13:01] Suga:** Asahi’s cousin, remember?

**[13:01] Suga:** Anyway

**[13:01] Suga:** Listen up, Daichi, you will not believe this

  
  


_ [Asahi has left the group chat] _

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**TUESDAY**

  
  


**[13:00] dragonrider99:**  yo

**[13:01] dragonrider99:**  chikara 

**[13:01] dragonrider99:**  chiquita 

**[13:01] dragonrider99:**  chickadee 

**[13:01] dragonrider99:**  i need yr help

 

**[13:02] chikarawr:**  this better be good

 

**[13:02] dragonrider99:**  yr workin at yr cousins store rite?

**[13:03] dragonrider99:**  u free after work?

**[13:03] dragonrider99:**  it is, i stress, a Big Deal

 

**[13:05] chikarawr:**  i finish at seven?

**[13:05] chikarawr:**  what’s going on?

 

**[13:05] dragonrider99:**  top secret can’t tell you here not safe

**[13:06] dragonrider99:**  i dont know the self destruct code for yr phone

 

**[13:05] chikarawr:**  thank fuck

 

**[13:06] dragonrider99:**  pick u up at seven

**[13:06] dragonrider99:**  put aside anything soda flavoured ESP IF U GOT ANY GARI GARI KUN

 

**[13:06] chikarawr:**  uh huh

**[13:06] chikarawr:**  whats he done now

 

**[13:07] dragonrider99:**  if i told u i’d have to kill u 

**[13:07] dragonrider99:**  the codeword is ‘new haircut’

**[13:07] dragonrider99:**  thats it i’ve already said too much

**[13:08] dragonrider99:**  c u tonight luv u xxx

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


_ [group chat: the sane ones] _

  
  


**[13:15] chikarawr:**  new haircut??

 

**[13:18] Kinkoshita:**  oh good you too?

**[13:18] Kinkoshita:**  he tell you anything else??

 

**[13:18] chikarawr:**  only to grab all the soda flavored candy in the store

 

**[13:19] Kinkoshita:**  shit

 

**[13:19] chikarawr:**  exactly

**[13:19] chikarawr:**  on a scale of one to fucked

**[13:19] chikarawr:**  how bad do you think it is

 

**[13:20] Kinkoshita:**  maybe his luck finally ran out and he broke something?

**[13:20] Kinkoshita:**  pre-semester training camp is coming up so that would definitely be at the fucked end of the scale

**[13:21] Kinkoshita:**  on the other hand he's always wanted a cast

 

**[13:21] chikarawr:**  we're friends with imbeciles

**[13:22] chikarawr:**  where's Narita btw

 

**[13:22] nari.kazu (afk):**  he's here not appreciating being lumped in with imbeciles

 

**[13:22] Kinkoshita:**  he's been trying to beat the same section on dark souls for five hours

**[13:23] Kinkoshita:**  it's inspirational in its own way

 

**[13:23] chikarawr:**  abr

 

**[13:24] nari.kazu (afk):**  wtf is that

**[13:24] nari.kazu (afk):**  is that a cheat code or sth

 

**[13:24] chikarawr:**  always be rolling

 

**[13:25] Kinkoshita:**  that's a good idea actually he doesn't dodge enough

 

**[13:25] chikarawr:**  abd

 

**[13:26] nari.kazu (afk):**  shut up omf

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


_ [group chat: the sane ones plus tanaka] _

  
  


**[14:37] dragonrider99:**  eyyyyyy

**[14:37] dragonrider99:**  lads lads lads

 

**[14:38] Kinkoshita:**  yo ryuu what's with the mystery

 

**[14:38] dragonrider99:**  new haircut

 

**[14:39] chikarawr:**  for shit’s sake

 

**[14:39] Kinkoshita:**  right but who? Did you shave your head again?

**[14:39] Kinkoshita:**  I kinda liked you with hair

 

**[14:39] dragonrider99:**  gay

 

**[14:41] chikarawr:**  ryuu shut the fuck up 

**[14:41] chikarawr:**  one of your friends is literally gay that's the most insensitive fucking bullshit

 

**[14:41] Kinkoshita:**  run ryuu

 

**[14:42] dragonrider99:**  oh shit

**[14:42] dragonrider99:**  abr abr

 

**[14:42] chikarawr:**  THANK YOU

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[18:52] Ryuu:**  This is your fifteen minute warning 

**[18:52] Ryuu:**  the tekken and pilfered beer support group is on its way for u

**[18:52] Ryuu:**  pls be wearing pants at least

 

**[18:57] thunderthighs98:**  tf?

**[18:57] thunderthighs98:**  u never make me put on pants

 

**[18:58] Ryuu:**  no but Chikara does

 

**[18:58] thunderthighs98:**  o shit

**[18:58] thunderthighs98:**  thats a jk rite

**[18:59] thunderthighs98:**  pls dude i don't wanna see anyone rn

 

**[19:00] Ryuu:**  too bad flower we're on our way

**[19:00] Ryuu:**  all four of us

 

**[19:00] thunderthighs98:**  ihu

 

**[19:00] Ryuu:**  pants!

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[19:06] Suga:** You can’t run forever

 

**[19:10] Asahi:** I’m not running

**[19:10] Asahi:** I haven’t gone anywhere

 

**[19:11] Suga:** Oh, Asahi

**[19:11] Suga:** I know you too well to doubt that

**[19:12] Suga:** I’m coming over 

**[19:12] Suga:** and I’ll drag you out by your hair if I have to

 

**[19:12] Asahi:** You really don’t have to do that

**[19:13] Asahi:** Please don’t do that

**[19:15] Asahi:** Suga

 

**[19:16] Suga:** Relax, Asahi, I’m in the bath

 

**[19:16] Asahi:** Oh good

**[19:17] Asahi:** Wait, why are you texting me from the bath?

**[19:17] Asahi:** I don’t want to talk to you while you’re naked

 

**[19:19] Suga:** Talking to you is like the opposite of phone sex. You’re actually putting me off the idea of sex. 

**[19:19] Suga:** How do you do it?

**[19:20] Suga:** Anyway, I’m always naked when we talk on the phone

 

**[19:20] Asahi:** You are not

 

**[19:21] Suga:** I could be

 

**[19:21] Asahi:** Don’t be

 

**[19:21] Suga:** I’m coming over as soon as I get dressed

**[19:22] Suga:** And then we’re going OUT

 

**[19:22] Asahi:** Suga

 

**[19:23] Suga:** Humour me, I’m leaving tomorrow

**[19:23] Suga:** I’ll just worry about you 

 

**[19:23] Asahi:** If you’ll worry about me anyway, why do we need to go out?

**[19:24] Asahi:** I’ve been drinking with you before

**[19:24] Asahi:** I have the scars to prove it

 

**[19:24] Suga:** Asahi I can’t imagine what you mean

**[19:24] Suga:** We’re not old enough to drink

**[19:24] Suga:** ;) ;) ;) ;)

**[19:25] Suga:** Anywaaaayy drinking isn’t compulsory

**[19:25] Suga:** We’ll just go out, dance a little maybe, get some digits

 

**[19:25] Asahi:** Suga :(

 

**[19:25] Suga:** Asahiiiii :(

 

**[19:26] Asahi:** Can you just

**[19:26] Asahi:** Come over?

**[19:26] Asahi:** My aunt is out for the evening

**[19:27] Asahi:** We can watch a movie or something

**[19:27] Asahi:** I’m sorry I’m just really not ready to go out and pretend I’m not miserable

 

**[19:27] Suga:** Well seeing as you asked nicely

**[19:28] Suga:** Should I call Daichi?

 

**[19:28] Asahi:** I don’t mind :)

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**WEDNESDAY**

  
  


_ [group chat: the sane ones plus tanaka] _

  
  


**[10:36] Kinkoshita:**  okay but I still don't get the haircut thing

 

**[10:38] chikarawr:**  have to agree

**[10:38] chikarawr:**  he looks great!

**[10:39] chikarawr:**  did Asahi not like it??

**[10:43] chikarawr:**  ryuu dude come on

 

**[10:45] nari.kazu (afk):**  guys u r so loud

 

**[10:45] dragonrider99:**  im sworn to secrecy

 

**[10:45] Kinkoshita:**  are you hungover

**[10:46] Kinkoshita:**  dude turn your notifications off

 

**[10:46] dragonrider99:**  nah I didn't drink that much i just can't tell u

 

**[10:46] nari.kazu (afk):**  :’’’( phone so loud

 

**[10:46] chikarawr:**  he means Narita, fuckwit

**[10:46] chikarawr:**  Narita buddy turn it off, drink some water, and go back to sleep

 

**[10:47] Kinkoshita:**  I don’t get it

**[10:47] Kinkoshita:**  he drank the least of everyone

**[10:47] Kinkoshita:**  how's Noya this morning?

 

**[10:47] dragonrider99:**  uhhhhhhhhh

**[10:48] dragonrider99:**  he went for a run at 6

 

**[10:48] chikarawr:**  we didn't leave until almost three wtf

 

**[10:48] Kinkoshita:**  I guess he's back to normal then

 

**[10:48] dragonrider99:**  yeh he's like Noya but Extra

**[10:49] dragonrider99:**  I'm tired just watching him tbh

**[10:49] dragonrider99:**  he's done like, a week's worth of chores

**[10:50] dragonrider99:**  idk if ive ever even SEEN his bedroom floor before

 

**[10:50] chikarawr:**  ok now I'm definitely worried

 

**[10:50] Kinkoshita:**  maybe it's good

**[10:51] Kinkoshita:**  he probably just wants to keep busy or whatever

 

**[10:51] dragonrider99:**  yeh i dunno

**[10:51] dragonrider99:**  i have concerns

  
**[10:52] nari.kazu (afk):**  so loud u guys :’’(


	2. Chapter 2

**SATURDAY**

  
  


**[11:14] Ukai-san:** you wanna explain to me why i lost one of my best wing spikers and the best damn libero this team has ever seen all in the same week?

 

**[11:20] thunderthighs98:** sorry coach

**[11:22] thunderthighs98:** u mean Asahi didnt come to practice either?

 

**[11:25] Ukai-san:** what the hell is going on with you two?

 

**[11:25] thunderthighs98:** nothing

**[11:26] thunderthighs98:** i guess we had a fight

 

**[11:28] Ukai-san:** well we’re playing a game next week and i need a libero

**[11:28] Ukai-san:** we can live without an extra spiker but Koguchi and Nataga are out sick and our defense is full of holes

 

**[11:29] thunderthighs98:** idk coach

 

**[11:31] Ukai-san:** look

**[11:31] Ukai-san:** i ain’t gonna embarrass you by asking about you and Asahi-kun

**[11:31] Ukai-san:** but some asses need kicking

**[11:31] Ukai-san:** so would you rather sit at home moping

**[11:32] Ukai-san:** or would you rather kick some saggy-assed businessmen butts at volleyball

 

**[11:34] thunderthighs98:** idk that was a little too much butt talk

 

**[11:35] Ukai-san:** Nishinoya

 

**[11:35] thunderthighs98:** yes coach

 

**[11:35] Ukai-san:** practice is at six

 

**[11:35] thunderthighs98:** yes coach

**[12:03] thunderthighs98:**  does this mean i can call u keishin

 

**[12:06] ukai-san:**  No

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**SUNDAY**

  
  


**[14:15] chikarawr:**  yooo

**[14:15] chikarawr:**  you still looking for a job?

 

**[14:56] dragonrider99:**  chiquitaaa

**[14:56] dragonrider99:**  alas yes

 

**[14:59] chikarawr:**  cool

**[14:59] chikarawr:**  got a proposal for ya

 

**[15:02] dragonrider99:**  is it indecent? 

**[15:02] dragonrider99:**  will my husband disapprove?

 

**[15:03] chikarawr:**  don’t make me change my mind

**[15:04] chikarawr:**  you busy?

**[15:04] chikarawr:**  wanna hang out and I can tell you about it?

 

**[15:04] dragonrider99:**  i’m as good as there x

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[19:20] Ryuu:**  NOYAAA GUESS WHAT

 

**[19:20] thunderthighs98:**  GUESS WHAT RYUU

**[19:20] thunderthighs98:**  oh

 

**[19:20] Ryuu:**  weird

**[19:20] Ryuu:**  ok you first

 

**[19:20] thunderthighs98:**  after you

**[19:20] thunderthighs98:**  fuck

 

**[19:21] Ryuu:**  JUST TELL ME BRO

 

**[19:21] thunderthighs98:**  OK RYUU

**[19:21] thunderthighs98:**  keishin yelled at me for not goin to neighbourhood practice bECAUSE HE WANTS ME TO PLAY IN THE GAME NEXT WEEK

 

**[19:21] Ryuu:**  !!!!

**[19:21] Ryuu:**  ok there’s no way he let you call him that

 

**[19:21] thunderthighs98:**  fine fine ukai-san asked me to play in the game next week blah blah yada ya

 

**[19:21] Ryuu:**  brooooo that’s AWESOME

 

**[19:22] thunderthighs98:**  YEAH

**[19:22] thunderthighs98:**  tho i’m worried by how much he talked about butts

 

**[19:22] Ryuu:**  probably gets it from nee-san

 

**[19:22] thunderthighs98:**  good point

**[19:23] thunderthighs98:**  ok whats your news??

 

**[19:23] Ryuu:**  ok ok ok yeah

**[19:23] Ryuu:**  so chikara works for his uncle 

 

**[19:23] thunderthighs98:**  the shop?

 

**[19:23] Ryuu:**  nah the mechanic

 

**[19:23] thunderthighs98:**  ohhhh i got u

 

**[19:24] Ryuu:**  yeah so his uncle is gona be looking for someone to take over when chikara leaves for university

**[19:24] Ryuu:**  and chikara asked if i wanna go meet him

**[19:24] Ryuu:**  and he offered me the job!!!

 

**[19:24] thunderthighs98:**  OMG

**[19:25] thunderthighs98:**  your gonna be a mechanic??

**[19:25] thunderthighs98:**  ryuu tHATS SO AWESOM

 

**[19:25] Ryuu:**  I KNOW

 

**[19:25] thunderthighs98:**  also kinda sexy

 

**[19:25] Ryuu:**  ;) ;) ;)

 

**[19:25] thunderthighs98:**  ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

 

**[19:26] Ryuu:**  ok but yeh wE NEED TO CELEBRATE

 

**[19:26] thunderthighs98:**  Y E EESSSSSSS

**[19:26] thunderthighs98:**  2MOROW NNIGHT??

 

**[19:26] Ryuu:**  YEH BOIII I’L TEXT THE OTHERS

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**MONDAY**

  
  


**[15:04] Kiyoko-san:**  Asahi, I’m so sorry to hear about you and Noya

 

**[15:23] Asahi:**  Oh, thanks Kiyoko

**[15:23] Asahi:**  Did Suga tell you?

 

**[15:24] Kiyoko-san:**  No, I had coffee with Hitoka-chan

 

**[15:24] Asahi:**  Ah

**[15:25] Asahi:**  I guess everyone knows then

 

**[15:26] Kiyoko-san:**  Are you alright?

 

**[15:28] Asahi:**  Fine

**[15:30] Asahi:**  I don’t really have a right to be upset anyway

**[15:30] Asahi:**  It was my call

 

**[15:30] Kiyoko-san:**  I really don’t think that’s how it works

**[15:31] Kiyoko-san:**  You still care about Nishinoya, don’t you?

 

**[15:31] Asahi:**  It doesn’t matter

 

**[15:31] Kiyoko-san:**  Asahi, don’t be so unkind to yourself

 

**[15:32] Asahi:**  Well Suga made it perfectly clear he thinks I’m an idiot and I made a stupid decision

 

**[15:32] Kiyoko-san:**  It’s got nothing to do with Suga

**[15:33] Kiyoko-san:**  You have just as much right to be upset as Nishinoya does

 

**[15:32] Asahi:**  I just

**[15:32] Asahi:**  I feel so awful

**[15:32] Asahi:**  He kept looking at me and I know he wanted me to explain it better and I couldn't even give him a good reason

 

**[15:33] Kiyoko-san:**  Can I ask why you ended things?

 

**[15:34] Asahi:**  Sure, why not. Everyone seems to know everything anyway.

**[15:34] Asahi:**  God, I didn't mean that to sound so...mean

 

**[15:35] Kiyoko-san:**  It's okay, Asahi

**[15:35] Kiyoko-san:**  This can't be easy

 

**[15:35] Asahi:**  Yeah, well

**[15:37] Asahi:**  It honestly...sounds really silly when I try and put it into words

 

**[15:37] Kiyoko-san:**  I know this isn't a decision you would've made lightly

 

**[15:38] Asahi:**  Well, Noya came over and he said he had a surprise

**[15:38] Asahi:**  It was a haircut. He'd had a haircut, I mean.

**[15:38] Asahi:**  And it looks really good, it really suits him, it's not that I didn't like it

**[15:39] Asahi:**  Sorry, it's so hard to put into words

**[15:40] Asahi:**  But it made him look...really different? Older, I guess. Or...more grown up

**[15:41] Asahi:**  And I just realised that he was going to keep changing, and I'm not. He's going to go to college, and be different, and I'm just going to stay here forever and never change

 

**[15:41] Kiyoko-san:**  I'm not so sure that's true

**[15:41] Kiyoko-san:**  Everyone changes

**[15:42] Kiyoko-san:**  You told him that?

 

**[15:43] Asahi:**  I...tried to

**[15:43] Asahi:**  I don't know, I don't think I made a lot of sense

**[15:44] Asahi:**  But it wasn't just...a snap decision, you know? It just made me realise that I'd been worrying about it, and that it wasn't going to change

**[15:44] Asahi:**  Me worrying about it, I mean

**[15:44] Asahi:**  Everything else will change, that's the point

**[15:45] Asahi:**  And I don't

**[15:45] Asahi:**  I don't want to

**[15:45] Asahi:**  Hold him back

 

**[15:45] Kiyoko-san:**  I see

**[15:46] Kiyoko-san:**  Do you want to meet at the park and go for a walk?

 

**[15:47] Asahi:**  That's okay, I'm not really good company right now

 

**[15:47] Kiyoko-san:**  You don't have to be

**[15:47] Kiyoko-san:**  I think maybe we could both use the distraction though

 

**[15:48] Asahi:**  Okay

**[15:49] Asahi:**  If you're really sure it won't be a bother

 

**[15:49] Kiyoko-san:**  I'd like to

**[15:49] Kiyoko-san:**  We've hardly seen each other since I got back

 

**[15:49] Asahi:**  I...yeah, you're right, I'd like that

 

**[15:50] Kiyoko-san:**  Great!

**[15:50] Kiyoko-san:**  Can you meet me in about half an hour? 

 

**[15:50] Asahi:**  Yeah :)

 

**[15:51] Kiyoko-san:**  See you soon, Asahi :)

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**TUESDAY**

  
  


**[09:01] Saekopath:** RYUU YOU LITTLE SHIT

**[09:02] Saekopath:** who gave you permission to drink all my beer

**[09:02] Saekopath:** NOBODY

 

**[09:10] dragonrider99:** I’m sorry!

**[09:11] dragonrider99:** really sorry

**[09:11] dragonrider99:** we were celebrating

**[09:11] dragonrider99:** got a little carried away

**[09:12] dragonrider99:** I’ll replace it, promise

 

**[09:13] Saekopath:** damn right you will

**[09:16] Saekopath:** hey how’s noya doing?

 

**[09:16] dragonrider99:** better

 

**[09:16] Saekopath:** thank god

**[09:16] Saekopath:** so I don’t need to go kick asahi-kun’s butt?

 

**[09:16] dragonrider99:** you’d have to get in line

 

**[09:16] Saekopath:** haha save me a spot

 

**[09:17] dragonrider99:** thanks nee-san

 

**[09:17] Saekopath:** congrats on the job btw 

**[09:17] Saekopath:** I look forward to the beer we’re gonna drink with your first paycheck

 

**[09:18] dragonrider99:** thanks nee-san ¬__¬

 

**[09:20] Saekopath:** btw one of your friends is still here

**[09:20] Saekopath:** he’s passed out in the bath

**[09:20] Saekopath:** you better drag his ass out of there before Mom gets home

 

**[09:21] dragonrider99:** you ARE obsessed with butts

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


_ [group chat: the sane ones plus tanaka] _

  
  


**[09:26] dragonrider99:** guys

**[09:26] dragonrider99:** werent u gonna drive kazuhito home w you?

 

**[09:30] chikarawr:** oops

 

**[09:31] Kinkoshita:** he looked so peaceful in your bathtub

 

**[09:32] dragonrider99:** i hate u both

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**SUNDAY**

  
  


**[13:25] Tora.the.Explorer:** yoooo

 

**[13:27] thunderthighs98:** Tora!!!!

**[13:27] thunderthighs98:** good to hear from ya :D

**[13:27] thunderthighs98:** hows it going dude?

**[13:28] thunderthighs98:** excited for trainin camp?

 

**[13:29] Tora.the.Explorer:** yeah yeah

**[13:30] Tora.the.Explorer:** bet you can’t wait huh?

 

**[13:30] thunderthighs98:** dUDE ITS GONA BE MAD FUN 

 

**[13:30] Tora.the.Explorer:** yeah definitely

**[13:30] Tora.the.Explorer:** everything good w you?

 

**[13:31] thunderthighs98:** ahh yno

**[13:31] thunderthighs98:** had a dumb breakup but otherwhys evrythin is great

 

**[13:31] Tora.the.Explorer:** sorry to hear that noya :(

 

**[13:33] thunderthighs98:** it happens!

**[13:33] thunderthighs98:** were grownups now i guess

**[13:35] thunderthighs98:** anyway!! hows things w you??

 

**[13:36] Tora.the.Explorer:** so so

 

**[13:36] thunderthighs98:** so so????

 

**[13:38] Tora.the.Explorer:** yeah so

**[13:38] Tora.the.Explorer:** turns out i cant make it to training camp

 

**[13:38] thunderthighs98:** WHAT????

**[13:38] thunderthighs98:** THE HELL??

**[13:38] thunderthighs98:** ?????

 

**[13:40] Tora.the.Explorer:** came off my bike last weekend and

**[13:40] Tora.the.Explorer:** my knee is fucked

**[13:40] Tora.the.Explorer:** really fucked

**[13:40] Tora.the.Explorer:** so

 

**[13:41] thunderthighs98:** holy shit

 

**[13:41] Tora.the.Explorer:** I guess I can’t play this year

 

**[13:41] thunderthighs98:** Tora no :(((

**[13:42] thunderthighs98:** dude that SUCKS so bad fuck im so sory

 

**[13:42] Tora.the.Explorer:** yeah well it happens

**[13:44] Tora.the.Explorer:** you shoulda heard my dad. fuck he was so smug about it.

**[13:44] Tora.the.Explorer:** he was such an asshole about me getting a motorbike 

**[13:44] Tora.the.Explorer:** now he’s all ‘Well I don’t know what you expected, Taketora’

**[13:44] Tora.the.Explorer:** yeah thanks dad that helps so much rn

 

**[13:45] thunderthighs98:** aw Tora :((

**[13:46] thunderthighs98:** but SHIT

**[13:46] thunderthighs98:** WHAT ABOUT YR SCOLARSHIP

 

**[13:46] Tora.the.Explorer:** dunno

**[13:47] Tora.the.Explorer:** I got in cause of volleyball

 

**[13:47] thunderthighs98:** NOOOO 

**[13:48] thunderthighs98:** surely they stil gotta let u play

**[13:48] thunderthighs98:** u can get better right?

**[13:48] thunderthighs98:** u’l be on the team next season

 

**[13:49] Tora.the.Explorer:** idk noya

 

**[13:50] thunderthighs98:** uNACEPTUBLE

**[13:50] thunderthighs98:** i’m gona march on the fuckin admissions

**[13:50] thunderthighs98:** theyHAVE to let u in

**[13:50] thunderthighs98:** wer gona go college together!!

 

**[13:52] Tora.the.Explorer:** yeah but

**[13:52] Tora.the.Explorer:** i can’t play

**[13:52] Tora.the.Explorer:** i can’t even walk right now

 

**[13:52] thunderthighs98:** u in hospital??

 

**[13:52] Tora.the.Explorer:** yeah

**[13:53] Tora.the.Explorer:** for another week at least i think

 

**[13:53] thunderthighs98:** TELL ME WHERE

**[13:53] thunderthighs98:** ME AND RYUU R COMIN TO SEE U

 

**[13:54] Tora.the.Explorer:** you guys don’t have to

 

**[13:54] thunderthighs98:** WE

**[13:54] thunderthighs98:** ARE

**[13:54] thunderthighs98:** COMING

 

**[13:54] Tora.the.Explorer:** ok

**[13:55] Tora.the.Explorer:** :)

**[13:55] Tora.the.Explorer:** thanks noya

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**MONDAY**

  
  


**[10:13] thunderthighs98:** DAICHI-SAANNNNNNN

 

**[11:02] Daichi-san:** hi noya

 

**[11:05] thunderthighs98:** hEY

**[11:06] thunderthighs98:** me and ryuu are comin to tokyo

 

**[11:07] Daichi-san:** thts grt

**[11:07] Daichi-san:** wn u cmn?

 

**[11:08] thunderthighs98:** like 3 hours??

 

**[11:08] Daichi-san:** wtf

 

**[11:08] thunderthighs98:** any chance we can crash w u??

**[11:08] thunderthighs98:** tora’s in hospital so wer gona go see him

 

**[11:09] Daichi-san:** ah kk

**[11:10] Daichi-san:** y 

**[11:10] Daichi-san:** gt spr ftn

 

**[11:13] thunderthighs98:** is that a yes?

**[11:13] thunderthighs98:** i’m taking that as a yes

**[11:13] thunderthighs98:** i’l call u when were done at the hospital!!

 

**[11:13] Daichi-san:** k ttyl noya

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**TUESDAY**

  
  


**[10:28] Daichi:**  yo

**[10:28] Daichi:**  gs wt

 

**[10:29] Asahi:**  Daichi

**[10:29] Asahi:**  Can you just call?

 

**[10:29] Daichi:**  kk

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


_ [Incoming call from ‘Daichi’] _

  
  


“Hello?”

 

“Hey Ace. Why do you sound so startled when you pick up? You  _ knew _ it was me calling.”

 

“I’m not startled!”

 

“Okay whatever. I have a question about Noya.”

 

“Did Suga put you up to this?”

 

“What? Why would Suga want me to ask you about Noya?”

 

“No reason.”

 

“Oh, god. He’s not still trying to get you two back together is he?”

 

“I guess. Something like that. He thinks I’m an idiot for breaking up with Noya.”

 

“Well, so do I, but that’s your choice.”

 

“Thanks so much, Daichi.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now, about Noya—”

 

“Really?”

 

“And obviously you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. But does he always sleepwalk? I don’t remember him doing that at training camp.”

 

“Oh. I—no, not always. How do you know he sleepwalks?”

 

“He and Tanaka showed up yesterday, visiting a friend in hospital.”

 

“What? Which friend?”

 

“Yamamoto, from Nekoma? I didn’t realise they were all so close, but apparently he got in an accident or something.”

 

“Oh my god, that’s terrible. Noya must be devastated.”

 

“He did seem pretty shaken. Maybe that explains the sleepwalking.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Asahi, you okay? Sorry for making you talk about him. I’m realising now that was probably inconsiderate.”

 

“It’s okay. I’m fine.”

 

“Said every not-okay person ever.”

 

“I’m really fine! You and Suga are as bad as each other.”

 

“Asahi. I take real offence to that. And so would Suga.”

 

“I know.”

 

“He’s far worse than I could ever hope to be.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Look, just don’t be a stranger, okay? I know we’re not around but we’re still here for you.”

 

“Yeah. Thanks, Daichi.”

 

“Take care of yourself, Ace.”

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[17:40] Tora.the.Explorer:** hey man

**[17:40] Tora.the.Explorer:** thanks for coming 

**[17:41] Tora.the.Explorer:** it was really good to see you guys

 

**[17:49] dragonrider99:** bro are you kidding, anytime

**[17:49] dragonrider99:** just wish we’d done it before you ended up in the hospital

 

**[17:49] Tora.the.Explorer:** haha yeah

**[17:51] Tora.the.Explorer:** i texted noya too, he ok?

 

**[17:51] dragonrider99:** yeah man fast asleep

**[17:52] dragonrider99:** drooling on my shoulder like a four year old

 

**[17:52] Tora.the.Explorer:** haha

**[17:54] Tora.the.Explorer:** so he’s pretty hecked up huh?

 

**[17:54] dragonrider99:** you noticed then

 

**[17:54] Tora.the.Explorer:** are you kidding

**[17:54] Tora.the.Explorer:** guy’s a wreck

 

**[17:55] dragonrider99:** speak for yourself man

 

**[17:55] Tora.the.Explorer:** speaking as a total fuckin disaster

**[17:55] Tora.the.Explorer:** he’s a wreck

 

**[17:56] dragonrider99:** yeah he is

**[17:57] dragonrider99:** he’s getting better tho

**[17:57] dragonrider99:** you shoulda seen him when they first split up

**[17:57] dragonrider99:** shit i’ve never seen him like that

 

**[17:58] Tora.the.Explorer:** i feel so shitty

**[17:58] Tora.the.Explorer:** i should be keeping an eye on him

**[17:59] Tora.the.Explorer:** when he starts on the team i mean

 

**[18:01] dragonrider99:** he’ll be okay

**[18:01] dragonrider99:** trust me, he’s just spinning his wheels without volleyball to distract him

**[18:02] dragonrider99:** when the season gets going he’ll be back to normal

 

**[18:02] Tora.the.Explorer:** hope so

 

**[18:04] dragonrider99:** and no more of that loser talk man

**[18:04] dragonrider99:** you’re gonna get in with or without that scholarship

 

**[18:04] Tora.the.Explorer:** hope you’re right

 

**[18:05] dragonrider99:** lucky for you

**[18:05] dragonrider99:** i’m ALWAYS right


	3. Chapter 3

**TUESDAY**

  


**[20:04] Asahi:**  Hey, Tanaka

 

 **[20:10] dragonrider99:**  hey

 

 **[20:11] Asahi:**  Sorry for texting you out of the blue

 **[20:11] Asahi:**  I heard from Daichi about your friend, I just wanted to send my sympathies to you and Nishinoya

 

 **[20:13] dragonrider99:**  yeah? so I’m your messenger now?

 **[20:13] dragonrider99:**  you know if you bothered to show up for practice you could tell him yourself

 

 **[20:13] Asahi:**  No, sorry

 **[20:14] Asahi:**  I just

 **[20:14] Asahi:**  Wasn’t sure he’d want to hear from me

 

 **[20:15] dragonrider99:**  I think he’d like it better coming from you than me

 **[20:15] dragonrider99:**  but thanks

  
  


—

  
  


**[20:42] Asahi:**  Hey

 

 **[20:58] thunderthighs98:**  hey urself

 

 **[21:01] Asahi:**  I heard about Yamamoto, from Daichi

 **[21:01] Asahi:**  I’m so sorry, Noya

 

 **[21:03] thunderthighs98:**  yeh well

 **[21:04] thunderthighs98:**  could happen to any of us

 

 **[21:06] Asahi:**  Hopefully not

 **[21:06] Asahi:**  How’re you doing?

 

 **[21:06] thunderthighs98:**  fine

 **[21:06] thunderthighs98:**  u?

 

 **[21:07] Asahi:**  Fine

 

 **[21:07] thunderthighs98:**  cool so were both fine

 

 **[21:10] Asahi:**  I’m sorry

 **[21:10] Asahi:**  I didn’t mean to ignore you

 

 **[21:11] thunderthighs98:**  so u just havent texted me by accident got it

 **[21:11] thunderthighs98:**  guessin your not coming to the game sunday either

 **[21:12] thunderthighs98:**  its one thing turning yr back on me but i thought u were done abandoning yr team

 

 **[21:14] Asahi:**  Nishinoya that isn’t fair

 

 **[21:15] thunderthighs98:**  whatever

 **[21:15] thunderthighs98:**  i’m gone soon then u better go back

 **[21:16] thunderthighs98:**  u don’t just get to walk away

  
  


—

  
  


**SATURDAY**

  


**[10:56] nari.kazu:**  sup

 **[10:56] nari.kazu:**  vidya games at mine later?

 

 **[10:58] thunderthighs98:**  heck yeh!!

 **[10:59] thunderthighs98:**  anyone else coming?

 

 **[11:00] nari.kazu:**  ryuu is workin, hisashi’s gone to some family thing

 **[11:01] nari.kazu:**  chikara is buying university supplies but he’ll be round after

 

 **[11:01] thunderthighs98:**  sweet

 **[11:02] thunderthighs98:**  lookin after the kids but i can come after

 **[11:02] thunderthighs98:**  shud i bring anythin?

 

 **[11:02] nari.kazu:**  kids?

 

 **[11:04] thunderthighs98:**  i’m not bringing u kids

 

 **[11:04] nari.kazu:**  har har

 **[11:04] nari.kazu:**  babysitting?

 

 **[11:04] thunderthighs98:**  yeh my sister had to go out and ryoichi is away so it’s uncle noya to the rescue

 

 **[11:06] nari.kazu:**  good luck dude

 **[11:06] nari.kazu:**  but nah don’t worry about bringing stuff

 **[11:07] nari.kazu:**  parents are away and mom left me a ton of snacks

 

 **[11:07] thunderthighs98:**  i’m gona marry your mom

 

 **[11:07] nari.kazu:**  dude

 

 **[11:08] thunderthighs98:**  that’s ‘daddy’ to you

 

 **[11:08] nari.kazu:**  you’re uninvited

 

 **[11:08] thunderthighs98:**  sure have fun alone with chikara

 

 **[11:08] nari.kazu:**  rude

 **[11:09] nari.kazu:**  seeya later daddy

 

 **[11:09] thunderthighs98:**  okay yeh i hear it and i dont like it

  
  


—

  
  


**SUNDAY**

  


**[10:46] Unknown:**  hey azumane it’s hirayama from work

 **[10:46] Unknown:**  I don’t suppose there’s any chance you can cover my shift today?

 **[10:47] Unknown:**  my dad’s in hospital, nothing too serious but I gotta go in today

 

 **[10:50] Asahi:**  Oh, but I’m just a porter, I don’t know if I’d be any help

 

 **[10:53] Hirayama Hiroaki:**  I‘ve seen you helping out with the prep on weekdays

 **[10:53] Hirayama Hiroaki:**  you’re good, you know what you’re doing

 **[10:54] Hirayama Hiroaki:**  besides we won’t be that busy tonight

 

 **[10:55] Asahi:**  I kinda promised to go watch my friends in a volleyball game, but maybe I could go to the restaurant after?

 

 **[10:56] Hirayama Hiroaki:**  you’re a lifesaver

 **[10:56] Hirayama Hiroaki:**  I’m supposed to be there from two, what time’s your game?

 

 **[10:56] Asahi:**  That’ll be fine. I hope your dad is okay.

 

 **[10:57] Hirayama Hiroaki:**  thanks man, I really owe you one

  
  


—

  
  


_[group chat: the sane ones plus tanaka]_

  


**[13:10] chikarawr:**  are you guys nearly ready?

 **[13:11] chikarawr:**  the game starts at 2, Ukai will kill us if we waltz in late

 

 **[13:12] dragonrider99:**  sorry sorry

 **[13:12] dragonrider99:**  nee-san made me paint her nails again

 

 **[13:17] Kinkoshita:** you guys are weird

 

 **[13:17] dragonrider99:**  your face is weird

 

 **[13:17] chikarawr:**  GUYS

 **[13:18] chikarawr:**  I’m leaving in five minutes, are you fucking ready or not

 

 **[13:18] dragonrider99:**  hell yeah

 

 **[13:18] Kinkoshita:** born ready!

 **[13:18] Kinkoshita:** also ready now

 

 **[13:20] chikarawr:** kazuhito?

 **[13:22] chikarawr:**  okay where the fuck is narita

 

 **[13:27] nari.kazu (afk):** sORRY sorry i’m here

 **[13:27] nari.kazu (afk):** oh shit did chikara leave already

 

 **[13:28] Kinkoshita:** he’s probably on your doorstep

 

 **[13:28] nari.kazu (afk):** oh god oh god he’s gonna kill me

  
  


—

  
  


**[15:40] Ryuu:** dude!! DUDE!!!

 **[15:40] Ryuu:** that was the most awesome game i’ve ever seen a bunch of chubby middle-aged guys play

 

 **[15:46] thunderthighs98:** i’m telling keishin u called him chubby and middle-aged

 

 **[15:46] Ryuu:** why would u betray me like this

 

 **[15:47] thunderthighs98:** thanks tho ryuu <3

 **[15:48] thunderthighs98:** and thanks u guys for comin :D

 **[15:48] thunderthighs98:** yr gonna be in the next one tho

 

 **[15:48] Ryuu:** yeh we’ll see

 **[15:49] Ryuu:** could be fun i guess

 

 **[15:50] thunderthighs98:** so much fun!

 **[15:50] thunderthighs98:** whatre you just never gonna play volley again?

 

 **[15:50] Ryuu:** you make a good point

 

 **[15:55] thunderthighs98:** so he didn’t come then

 

 **[15:56] Ryuu:** I didn’t see him

 **[15:56] Ryuu:** sorry sweetness

 

 **[15:56] thunderthighs98:** whatever

 **[15:57] thunderthighs98:** i didn’t expect him too

 

 **[15:57] Ryuu:** well it’s bullshit

 

 **[15:59] thunderthighs98:** i wonder who he was more scared of, me or keishin

 

 **[16:00] Ryuu:** in fairness to him, the two of you together are pretty terrifying

 

 **[16:00] thunderthighs98:** u only think i’m scary bc you haven’t been in the same room w a naked coach ukai

 

 **[16:01] Ryuu:** that bad?

 

 **[16:03] thunderthighs98:** ryuu

 **[16:03] thunderthighs98:** the guy is HOT

 **[16:03] thunderthighs98:** so happy for saeko-neesan

 

 **[16:03] Ryuu:** T M I

 

 **[16:04] thunderthighs98:** i would ryuu

 **[16:04] thunderthighs98:** i 100% would

 

 **[16:04] Ryuu:** tHIS CONVERSATION IS OVER

  
  


—

  
  


**MONDAY**

  


**[13:30] Hirayama Hiroaki:**  hey azumane

 **[13:30] Hirayama Hiroaki:**  thanks for covering my shift yesterday, I really appreciate it

 **[13:31] Hirayama Hiroaki:**  if I can return the favour anytime just let me know

 

 **[13:35] Asahi:**  That’s okay :)

 **[13:35] Asahi:**  And like I said, you can just call me Asahi, everyone else does

 

 **[13:36] Hirayama Hiroaki:**  if you insist

 **[13:36] Hirayama Hiroaki:**  you wanna grab a beer later asahi?

 **[13:36] Hirayama Hiroaki:**  I owe you

 

 **[13:36] Asahi:**  I’m supposed to watch my neighbour’s little sister for a few hours

 **[13:36] Asahi:**  Maybe another night?

 

 **[13:36] Hirayama Hiroaki:**  sure

 

 **[13:42] Asahi:**  Sorry if that sounded like a brush off

 **[13:42] Asahi:**  I really am busy

 **[13:43] Asahi:**  But maybe Saturday?

 

 **[13:45] Hirayama Hiroaki:**  saturday it is :p

 **[13:46] Hirayama Hiroaki:**  and call me hiro

  
  


—

  
  


**WEDNESDAY**

  


**[18:04] dragonrider99:** :(((((

 **[18:04] dragonrider99:** babe i miss u

 

 **[18:07] thunderthighs98:** no way handsome i miss u more

 **[18:07] thunderthighs98:** we gota get some quality time before i leave

 

 **[18:07] dragonrider99:** u wanna hang out tomorrow?

 **[18:07] dragonrider99:** I got the day off

 

 **[18:08] thunderthighs98:** sure!! i can fit u in around practice and babysitting

 **[18:08] thunderthighs98:** my sis is really taking advantage cause she knows i’m not busy

 **[18:08] thunderthighs98:** and practice w the team is like babysitting istg

 **[18:08] thunderthighs98:** u wouldnt think grown men would be harder to handle than 15yos

 **[18:08] thunderthighs98:** idk how keishin does it

 

 **[18:12] dragonrider99:** i’m gonna tell him u call him keishin

 

 **[18:12] thunderthighs98:** ryUU NO HED KILL ME

 

 **[18:12] dragonrider99:** just kidding ;)

 

 **[18:12] thunderthighs98:** so funny

 **[18:13] thunderthighs98:** anyway yeh mad respect for the guy

 

 **[18:13] dragonrider99:** you’ve gone soft noya

 **[18:13] dragonrider99:** u wanna know what tired feels like try working for chikaras uncle

 

 **[18:13] thunderthighs98:** aw ryuu

 **[18:13] thunderthighs98:** u got enough energy for saturday right??

 

 **[18:15] dragonrider99:** dude of COURSE

 **[18:15] dragonrider99:** nothing would make me miss your grand sendoff

 **[18:16] dragonrider99:** you invited the team yeh?

 

 **[18:16] thunderthighs98:** yeh

 **[18:16] thunderthighs98:** well teknically i just invited the 3rd yrs but i think most of em are coming

 **[18:17] thunderthighs98:** Mazaki’s parents own a restaurant so wer goin there

 

 **[18:17] dragonrider99:** that kid reminds me of Asahi

 **[18:17] dragonrider99:** he’s almost as tall as Kageyama but you’d never know he’s there

 

 **[18:17] thunderthighs98:** yeh hes a sweet kid

 

 **[18:20] dragonrider99:** so

 **[18:20] dragonrider99:** we invited suga and daichi-san this weekend

 **[18:20] dragonrider99:** we gonna make it a hat trick?

 

 **[18:23] thunderthighs98:** idk

 **[18:23] thunderthighs98:** i dont wanna have to avoid him forever

 **[18:24] thunderthighs98:** or at all

 

 **[18:24] dragonrider99:** invite him then

 **[18:24] dragonrider99:** it’s his choice if he comes or not

 

 **[18:24] thunderthighs98:** yeh

 **[18:24] thunderthighs98:** ok

 

 **[18:25] dragonrider99:** ilu kiddo <3

  
  


—

  
  


**FRIDAY**

  


**[21:18] Suga:**  Asahi dear

 **[21:18] Suga:**  I have to come home this weekend and my awful relatives are around

 **[21:19] Suga:**  Help me sneak out of the house tomorrow night?

 

 **[21:24] Asahi:**  Do you actually have to *sneak* out?

 **[21:24] Asahi:**  Will they be holding you hostage?

 

 **[21:25] Suga:**  In a manner of speaking

 **[21:25] Suga:**  Okay look I have a legit excuse to get out of it but I need a date!

 **[21:26] Suga:**  Just come with me to one tiny party okay?

 **[21:26] Suga:**  I promise I'll be a gentleman

 

 **[21:30] Asahi:**  I'm not even sure you know what that means

 **[21:31] Asahi:**  Name one time you've been able to behave yourself

 

 **[21:34] Suga:**  New year?

 **[21:34] Suga:**  Oh wait no, I was terrible then

 **[21:34] Suga:**  Your birthday?

 

 **[21:38] Asahi:**  I know you know those are the same thing

 

 **[21:42] Suga:**  Damn, you got me

 

 **[21:43] Asahi:**  You know I don't like parties

 

 **[21:44] Suga:**  It's a small party

 **[21:44] Suga:**  And there won't even be alcohol

 **[21:44] Suga:**  *not much alcohol

 

 **[21:45] Asahi:**  People I know?

 

 **[21:45] Suga:**  Almost entirely people you know

 

 **[21:46] Asahi:** Sometimes I feel like you're plotting against me   


**[21:47] Suga:**  Sometimes I think I should

 **[21:48] Suga:**  By the way

 **[21:48] Suga:**  Now that you've given me your word which you would never ever go back on

 

 **[21:48] Asahi:**  Oh god

 

 **[21:49] Suga:**  We're going to the third years leaving party

 

 **[21:49] Asahi:**  No

 

 **[21:49] Suga:**  You already said yes!

 

 **[21:50] Asahi:**  I changed my mind

 

 **[21:50] Suga:**  Asahi

 

 **[21:50] Asahi:**  And you know what? It's not even about me

 **[21:50] Asahi:**  You don't think that'll make anyone miserable?

 **[21:50] Asahi:**  Me being there?

 

 **[21:51] Suga:**  I think Noya's a big boy who can handle himself

 **[21:53] Suga:**  Are you just going to ignore everyone forever?

 

 **[21:53] Asahi:**  No

 **[21:54] Asahi:**  Probably not

 **[21:54] Asahi:**  But we didn't break up all that long ago

 **[21:54] Asahi:**  I don't want to ruin their party

 

 **[21:54] Suga:**  They invited you specifically

 **[21:55] Suga:**  If Noya can be the bigger man about it, so can you

 

 **[21:55] Asahi:**  Fine

 **[21:56] Asahi:**  But if it's awkward and terrible I'm not staying

 

 **[21:57] Suga:**  :D

 

 **[21:58] Asahi:**  Don't give me that face

 **[21:58] Asahi:**  You don't need to try and trick me into stuff, you know

 

 **[21:59] Suga:**  It's more fun

 **[22:01] Suga:**  But sorry, you really don't have to go if you don't want to

 

 **[22:03] Asahi:**  I'll think about it

 **[22:03] Asahi:**  Tanaka will probably be upset too

 **[22:04] Asahi:**  But you'll need a chaperone

 

 **[22:04] Suga:**  Attaboy

 

 **[22:04] Asahi:**  You don't even try to deny it

 

 **[22:04] Suga:**  I don't know what kind of hijinks you think I'll get up to with a bunch of sixteen year olds hanging around

 **[22:05] Suga:**  But I can assure you, you're probably wrong

 

 **[22:05] Asahi:**  I'm sure you'll find some way to corrupt our kouhai

 

 **[22:06] Suga:**  I'm flattered

 **[22:08] Suga:**  Okay, must run, homework calls

 **[22:08] Suga:**  See you tomorrow :*

 

 **[22:10] Asahi:**  I'm already mentally preparing

  
  


—

  
  


**SATURDAY**

  


_[group chat: Karasuno VBC!!]_

  


**[11:18] Yamaguchi:**  ok everyone! meeting at 7 outside mazaki-kun’s family’s restaurant

 **[11:19] Yamaguchi:**  here’s the map

 **[11:19] Yamaguchi:**  [img]

 

 **[11:22] Mazaki:**  dad said u guys can wait inside

 **[11:22] Mazaki:**  its suposed to rain

 

 **[11:22] Yamaguchi:**  even better :)

 

 **[11:23] Hinata:**  tHAnks mazaki-kunnn!!!

 

 **[11:26] Tsukishima:**  Polite reminder that this event is strictly alcohol-free. We’re not having a repeat of last year’s leaving party.

 

 **[11:26] Okuma:**  what happened last year?

 

 **[11:27] Shiotani:**  loooool dude u didnt se? it was on vine but it got taken down

 

 **[11:27] Tsukishima:**  And it’s staying down.

 

 **[11:27] Kageyama:**  u meen the year suga-san got the 2nd yrs drunk?

 

 **[11:27] Yamaguchi:**  suga-san isn’t getting anyone drunk this year

 

 **[11:27] Tsukishima:**  I wouldn’t put a wager on that, Tadashi.

 

 **[11:27] Hinata:**  sUGA-SAN IS THE COOLEST

 **[11:27] Hinata:**  he drank daichi-san and asahi-san under the tabel!!

 

 **[11:27] Kageyama:**  that dusnt make him cool dumass

 

 **[11:28] Yachi:**  Why is everyone talking about drinking?

 **[11:28] Yachi:**  There isn’t going to be alcohol at the party is there?

 

 **[11:28] Hinata:**  YaCCHANNN

 

 **[11:28] Yamaguchi:**  hi, Yacchan :)

 

 **[11:29] Yachi:**  Hello, Tadashi-kun :D

 **[11:29] Yachi:**  Hi, everyone!

 **[11:29] Yachi:**  Is Suga-san coming tonight? I thought he’d gone back to Sendai.

 

 **[11:29] Okuma:**  suga graduated the year before noya-senpai and everyone right?

 

 **[11:29] Yachi:**  Yes, with Daichi-san and Asahi-san.

 

 **[11:30] Yamaguchi:**  I think Ennoshita-san invited them all, but they were busy

 

 **[11:30] Yachi:**  Oh, that’s a shame.

 

 **[11:30] Hinata:**  NOOOOOO :( :(

 

 **[11:30] Tsukishima:**  Thank goodness.

 

 **[11:31] Kageyama:**  tuskishima u asshole

 

 **[11:31] Hinata:** OI BAKAGEYAMA laNGUAGE

  
  


—

  
  


_[group chat: the sane ones plus Tanaka]_

  


**[17:30] chikarawr:**  hey hey

 **[17:30] chikarawr:**  I just heard from suga-san

 

 **[17:31] Kinkoshita:**  oh fuck

 **[17:31] Kinkoshita:**  my head hurts just thinking about him

 

 **[17:31] chikarawr:**  nobody made you all get drunk last year

 

 **[17:31] Kinkoshita:**  ok no thats literally what happened

 

 **[17:31] nari.kazu:**  hisashi u were worse than al of us!

 

 **[17:32] chikarawr:**  yeah weren’t you the one dancing on a table?

 

 **[17:32] Kinkoshita:**  EXCUSE ME WE TOOK AN OATH NOT TO SPEAK OF IT

 **[17:32] Kinkoshita:**  at least I didn’t kiss anyone

 

 **[17:33] chikarawr:**  okay well putting that to one side

 **[17:33] chikarawr:**  apparently suga-san can make it after all

 

 **[17:33] nari.kazu:**  AWESOME

 

 **[17:33] Kinkoshita:**  nooooo

 

 **[17:35] dragonrider99:**  how bout Asahi?

 

 **[17:35] chikarawr:**  I haven’t heard from him

 **[17:36] chikarawr:**  oh wait

 **[17:36] chikarawr:**  apparently suga’s bringing him

 

 **[17:36] dragonrider99:**  heck ok

 **[17:36] dragonrider99:**  i’ll tell noya

 

 **[17:37] nari.kazu:**  hey hisashi what song did u dance to i forget

 

 **[17:37] Kinkoshita:**  I hope you never complete dark souls

 

 **[17:37] nari.kazu:**  WHY WOULD YOU

 **[17:45] nari.kazu:**  wait who was kissing at the party

 **[17:49] nari.kazu:**  guys?

  
  


**—**

  
  


**[19:09] Asahi:**  Suga this was such a bad idea

 **[19:09] Asahi:**  I should go

 

 **[19:10] Suga:**  stop texting me and just say hello to him

  
  


—

  
  


**[19:17] dragonrider99:**  you ok?

 

 **[19:19] thunderthighs98:**  why u texting me

 **[19:19] thunderthighs98:**  we’r literally sitting at the same table

 

 **[19:20] dragonrider99:**  you know why

 

 **[19:22] thunderthighs98:**  i’m fine ryuu i’m not a baby

 **[19:22] thunderthighs98:**  i can be cool abt this

 

 **[19:23] dragonrider99:**  i know babe

 **[19:20] dragonrider99:**  but if you need a break just shout xx

  
  


—

  
  


_[group chat: the sane ones plus Tanaka]_

  


**[19:56] nazu.kari (afk):**  !!!!!!!

 **[19:56] nazu.kari (afk):**  theY ARE TALKING

 

 **[19:58] chikarawr:**  we have eyes

 

 **[19:59] Kinkoshita:**  it doesn’t look like it’s going great

 

 **[19:59] chikarawr:**  you don’t know that

 **[19:59] chikarawr:**  although admittedly Asahi-san kind of looks like he’s going to cry

 

 **[20:00] nazu.kari (afk):**  I can’t watch

 

 **[20:02] dragonrider99:**  wHY ARE YOU WATCHING

 **[20:02] dragonrider99:**  ITS NOT FUCKIN STREET THEATRE GUYS

 

 **[20:03] nazu.kari (afk):**  abr abr

 

 **[20:03] chikarawr:**  you can’t roll in a restaurant, you asshat

  
  


—

  
  


**SUNDAY**

  


**[16:02] Asahi:**  When does Noya leave?

 

 **[16:04] Suga:**  tomorrow I think

 **[16:04] Suga:**  why? planning a big romantic gesture?

 

 **[16:05] Asahi:**  I just wanted to say goodbye or something

 

 **[16:05] Suga:**  just goodbye?

 

 **[16:05] Asahi:**  We’re not getting back together, Suga

 

 **[16:06] Suga:**  I didn’t say you were

 **[16:06] Suga:**  you guys talked last night though, right?

 **[16:06] Suga:**  that’s progress

 

 **[16:08] Asahi:**  It was awkward and horrible

 **[16:09] Asahi:**  I just don’t want him to hate me

 **[16:09] Asahi:**  But I don’t want to make it harder for him either

 

 **[16:12] Suga:**  he doesn’t hate you

 **[16:12] Suga:**  god, Asahi, he still looks at you like you’re a superhero

 

 **[16:13] Asahi:**  I’m just gonna text him goodbye that’s all

 

 **[16:13] Suga:**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
  


—

  
  


**[20:30] Asahi:**  Good luck at training camp Noya

 **[20:30] Asahi:**  I hope everything goes well

  
  


—

  
  


**[20:34] thunderthighs98:**  Asahi just texted me again

 

 **[20:36] dragonrider99:**  !!!

 **[20:36] dragonrider99:**  about time

 **[20:36] dragonrider99:**  what'd he say

 

 **[20:36] thunderthighs98:**  good luck for training camp

 **[20:37 thunderthighs98:**  ????

 

 **[20:36] dragonrider99:**  that's nice i guess

 

 **[20:37] thunderthighs98:**  I don't get it

 **[20:37] thunderthighs98:**  why's he acting like he cares all of a sudden

 

 **[20:37] dragonrider99:**  c'mon you know he cares

 **[20:37] dragonrider99:**  he's just… Asahi

 **[20:38] dragonrider99:**  he's kinda hopeless

 

 **[20:38] thunderthighs98:**  understatement

 

 **[20:39] dragonrider99:**  did you text him back?

 

 **[20:39] thunderthighs98:**  not yet

 **[20:40] thunderthighs98:**  idk ryuu

 **[20:40] thunderthighs98:**  I wish I could just say screw the guy yno?

 **[20:40] thunderthighs98:**  but I miss him so fucking much

 

 **[20:40] dragonrider99:**  I know buddy

 **[20:42] dragonrider99:**  it probably doesn't help

 **[20:42] dragonrider99:**  but he obviously misses you too

  
**[20:44] thunderthighs98:**  your right it doesn't help

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees) | [more asanoya fic!](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1362296&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
